The Clinical Core of the Columbia-Rockefeller Center for AIDS Research Center has four aims. First, to develop and maintain a confidential patient registry and specimen bank to help identify specific subsets of HIV-infected and HIV-exposed individuals for basic, clinical, and behavioral projects. Second, to establish mechanisms that provide access to novel therapeutics and investigations to a widely diverse population of HIV-infected and HIV-exposed individuals, including women and minorities. Third, to initiate collaborative programs between CFAR members and outside investigators, including the promotion of clinical research collaborations with industry. Fourth, the core will consider community input and education as a CFAR priority, and a CFAR Community Advisory Board is planned to promote these goals. The CFAR clinical core will therefore by a critical element not only in clinical research programs, but also to support basic studies of viral pathogenesis, transmission, and vaccine development.